


Run Victoire! Run!

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Series: My Soulmate? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill is a great dad, Bill is very hot in dad mode, Bill might kill someone, F/M, Family Fluff, Fleur is a cool mum, Fluff, Mentioned Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out, dad mode turns Fleur on like theres no tomorrow, victoire is sneaking around and Bill knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: Bill is in dad mode when he finds out about Victoire and her new boyfriend.





	Run Victoire! Run!

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, this story kind of ties in to my other story 'My soulmate?'. It's a Fremione.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202188 This is the link to the story

“Victoire, ma belle, ne laisse pas ton père entendre que tu as un mec.” Fleur told her daughter in secret one night in her bedroom. “Il deviendra fou.” 

“Je le sais… Mais comment je suis sensé lui dire? Dois-je crier `Papa! J’ai un mec et tu le connais déjà! C’est Teddy!`.” Victoire laid on her back as her mother thought for a few seconds.

“Mais ne lui dit pas comme ça. Il va massacrer le pauvre enfant.” Fleur mumbled, trying to think of something. “Laisse-moi y penser pour quelques heures et je te reviendrai avec une réponse.” Victoire nodded before closing the light of her room and Fleur heading to her room.

After having read a good portion of her book, Bill finally came home from work and got to bed with his wife, exhaustion showing on his face and posture.

“ ‘ow was work?” 

“I’m getting too old for curse-breaking, Fleur…” Bill groaned against the pillow, stripping off his work clothes, leaving his briefs on like he usually did and slipped under the covers.

“You will never be too old for me, mon amour.” Fleur kiss her husband’s cheek.

“Though. I do have an odd urge to suddenly use the unforgivable curses today… It happened some time after dinner.” Bill mumbled without thinking too hard about his words as he yawned. 

Fleur thought back to her conversation with Victoire...That had happened after dinner… “Promise me zat you vill never use zem, Bill… Or on anyone zat ve know.” Fleur discreetly said.

“I won’t. I never said I would. I just said I really felt like using them. Not on anyone particular though.” Bill raised an eyebrow before laying down on his back and pulling his hair out of the long ponytail.

“Wait...on someone we know? Why would I d-”

“Don’t vorry about it! Euh… viens-ici!” She quickly kissed her husband deeply, who seemingly forgot all about her words before and focused on his wife.

“Alright, alright.” and thus they kissed deeply and… stuff followed.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Bill, ‘ave you seen Victoire dis morning?”

“I have not. I thought she went shopping with you.”

Both parents looked at each other in confusion before Bill’s face hardened. “You do not s’ink zat she is vith boys...do you?”

“She better not be. My pure Victoire cannot be with boys. Absolutely not. I’ll go to each of my brothers and sister’s houses to see. I’ll be back.” Bill apparated, a hidden expression of rage behind his kind face. 

“Ça… C’est… Bizarrement… Très attirant…” Fleur mumbled as one of her son Louis gave her an odd look before moving away from the room, having only caught the last 3 words coming out of her mouth. 

 

 

“Fred, your brother is at the door!” Hermione shouted at her husband as she had her child in her arms. 

“Which one? You know I have multiple!”

“Bill!” she shouted back, letting Bill step into the room. Fred came into the sitting room and waved at his brother.

“What’s new Bill?”

“Have you seen Victoire today? I can’t seem to find her anywhere…” Bill asked the couple. Fred and Hermione shrugged as she put her son down.

“Neither of us have really left the house today. Especially not after...that.” Fred coughed as he motioned to the back of the flat.

“I still can’t believe you had Quintuplet, Hermione.” Bill shook his head in disbelief. “Have you heard anything about her today or yesterday? She lied to me and we can’t find her right now.”

“Oh well I do know she’s been spending more time at Harry’s and Ginny’s these days.”

“Mm, I think I know why but I won’t say anything right now.” Hermione nodded at the two. “I’d go see Harry and Ginny.”

“Thanks Hermione, Fred.” Just as Bill was about to leave, he turned and whispered to Hermione “If you ever need a day to yourself, I’m open to tak them off your hands for a few hours.” Hermione smiled and thanked him for the offer.

“Now you go find your daughte-” A loud explosion was heard as Fred groaned.

“Accidental magic?” her brother-in-law asked her.

“Yea.” Bill chuckled before disapparating.

“So Fred, who do you think it is, this time?”

“Oh Mikhail for sure. He’s always got the explosion.”

“Oh no, no, it’s got to be William or Ignatius. They always do that when your brothers come for a visit.”

“Mum! There’s a small fire in the kitchen!” Her son Hugo came running into the room. 

“Which one was it?”

“It was either Ignatius or Mikhail. Not sure. It could be both.” Fred and Hermione looked at each other and snorted before dashing into the kitchen to take care of it.

 

 

“Bill! What are you doing here?” Ginny excitedly hugged her older brother. “

“Mm, I’m searching for Victoire. I’ve got a lead that she’s here.” Bill smiled as Ginny let him in.

“Oh? Victoire is here. She told me that you let her come over.” 

At that very moment, Victoire walked into the room and gulped loudly, catching sight of her father with her aunt. And her father had a look of ‘I’m not impressed and you’re probably grounded too’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Allez jouez avec les enfants.” Fleur told her daughters Victoire, Dominique and Louis. The three nodded as they ran up the stairs of the Burrow to find their many cousins.

Once they disappeared, she peaked at her husband Bill, who seemed to be slightly irritated. “William, what is it?”

“Hmm…’S Nothing.” He mumbled as he watched the stairs. It was as if he was expecting something to happen.

“Bill, sit down and have a spot of breakfast.” Molly told her eldest son as she pushed a plate in front of him. 

“Mum, you work too hard.” Bill smiled at his mother as he picked up his fork and ate a fork full before his head perked back up to the stairs.

“Bill/William?” Molly and Fleur looked at Bill before he suddenly dashed out of his chair ad up the stairs. “Bill?”

“EDWARD REMUS LUPIN GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!” The familiar voice ran throughout the entire house a few moments after Bill had dashed out of his chair. ‘IF I EVER CATCH YOU SNOGGING HER AGAIN, I’LL MAKE YOUR DEATH LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT!”

Barely a minute passed before Teddy Lupin came running down the stairs in a hurry, flushed red and muttering about seeing death. Then Bill came down hot on his trail. 

“You know… zis version of William is alvays my favourite” Fleur said, pretending to fan herself when she saw her husband in ‘dad mode’.

Of course, being Molly, she didn’t know enough French to understand when Fleur mumbled under her breath “Baise-moi William. On mon Dieu… Baise-moi dur, mon amour.” All Molly did was raise an eyebrow at her French daughter-in-law and the foreign French words coming out of her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if this applies to France, but here in Quebec, 'un mec' is a boyfriend. I don't know if you France French say that too or not so it's here if you want.


End file.
